Stray Cats
by Bellchan
Summary: This is a romance story featuring the GT gang, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Marron and Jinzouningen Juunanagou. ^_^
1. Stray Cats - 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. And I love the word VACATION.  
  
**Attention please:** I'm giving a little time with "For Eternity" saga because I simply couldn't wait to start this new fic. I think you're already getting used to my constant "craziness"... But I ASSURE you I will finish both "For Eternity" and "Burning Hearts" series, as soon as I have a little rest, otherwise I'll ruin both the stories... 

Initial Information:   
Main characters ages: Trunks: 31; Goten: 30; Marron: 26; Bra: 19; Pan: 18; C17 (Juunanagou): rebuilt as a 20 years old cyborg. (All ages were based on the info I found on http://www.goes.com/~dbzinfo/dbzclist.html)   
But please don't be worried about that, because their ages are barely mentioned in this fic.

Warning: As I have said before, the couplings here will be: T/P, J/B, and G/M, in that order of priority. I'm just warning you in case you're not fan of these couples. I know some of you simply despise G/M (I know how you feel, since I'm not fan of T/M) but I want it like this, sorry. This story will **NOT** have lemon, but it will eventually deal with **LOTS **of adult stuff, just like the first chapters of my first story, "Love Games", which had a lot of embarrassing situations... Yeah, I love those embarrassing situations! It's fuuunnn!!!   
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ *

- Pan's POV -

And here I am, thinking to myself while observing my husband and our friends playing volleyball at this amazing paradisiac beach. Oh, I'm just too lazy to play with them and so is Bra. Look at her, laid on her stomach and reading one of those fashion magazines. She doesn't change... Back at the guys, well, Marron and Juu-kun look a little pissed for being currently losing the match to my uncle Goten and Trunks... Those two kick ass! And speaking of Marron, I still laugh as I remember how we used to compete for Trunks when we were younger. How stupid I was... Thankfully now everything is settled down between all of us. But things hadn't always been like this. Back then, we used to be a bunch of crazy guys who did as much craziness as possible... We complicated what was simple, we saw troubles where they didn't exist. We were completely lost... Specially when one was totally clueless about what the other was feeling. And to think everything began five years ago, when I was still eighteen...   


**Stray Cats - chapter 1**   
******************   
by Bellchan

"What? I can't believe it, Pan! Did you two have a fight again?" asked the incredulous blue haired demi-Saiyan girl.

"He was the one who started it. That bastard simply called me a tomboy for the millionth time. He deserved that punch." informed the brunette, saying that last statement with a slight vehemence.

"You take him too seriously. He didn't mean that." Bra tried to cheer up her friend.

"Surely not." Pan stated, sarcastically. "He just hates me. And I hate him too. This is a fact."

"You guys are weird. Do you know what I think? I think it's love. And this will just end up in marriage." affirmed Bra, making an expression of pure wisdom.

"Ha, ha, ha! That was the joke of the century! Me and Trunks married? Only you to say a thing like that..." Pan simply shook her head.

"Wanna make a bet? The loser will have to dance wearing a mini-skirt in front of the other's dad!" the demi-Saiyan girl shot a half smirk.

"What??? And who said my dad will be interested in watching you dance naked in front of him?" the one quarter Saiyan frowned. But she couldn't help chuckling at thought of perplexed Gohan watching her crazy blue haired friend's performance...

"I didn't say 'naked', I said 'wearing a miniskirt! And who said I'll be the loser?" Bra responded back.

"Okay. If I marry your baka brother within five years, I lose the bet. But I'll just warn you that it will never happen." Pan didn't hesitate in reinforcing that statement.

"We'll see, my friend..." Bra muttered under her breath.

The two girls continued walking towards Capsule Corporation building. That day Pan would have a sleep over at the Brief's, to celebrate her and Bra's first day on vacation. They would make plans like shopping (Bra) and training (Pan) for the whole month. But they would also do a lot of things together like eating delicious food and watching all sort of movies.   
When they finally entered the building, something immediately caught their attention. Through one of the windows, they could see a male figure standing on the backyard. 

"Who's that guy?" asked Pan, since she couldn't recognize him. 

"Oh, he's Juunanagou, Juuhachigou's twin brother." replied Bra.

"Juunanagou? I've already heard about him... But wasn't he dead?" Pan was a bit surprised. 

"Yes, but he was rebuilt a couple of weeks ago when the Red Ribbon technology was finally surpassed by the scientists of Capsule Corps. They used a small sample of his DNA and through advanced techniques of accelerating the cells metabolism they reconstructed his body and completed him with mechanical parts. That means he's an artificial human, although he's 95% human. But that was only possible because his original chip was found intact." Bra explained.

"Wow... But wasn't he our enemy? Why did they rebuild him?"

"That was a request from Juuhachigou-san. But they erased his memory as a killer android. The only thing he remembers now is that he's Juuhachigou's twin." Informed Bra.

"Hmm, that means he became good... Do you want to know my opinion? I think he's very handsome... Why don't you introduce us?" asked Pan, sounding very interested. 

"I would, if I only had been introduced to him too... To tell you the truth, I had barely seen him since he was released. But now that he'll be here for one month so my mother can do the last tests on his circuit parts, we'll have many opportunities to talk with him." Bra continued giving Pan some other few explanations when they suddenly caught the handsome jinzouningen staring right at them, making them nearly jump from their feet.  
  
"Bra, I think he's looking at you!" said Pan, shaking Bra's left arm.  
  
"No, he's looking at you..." the other girl said back.  
  
"No, at you!" Pan insisted.  
  
"Nah... Come on, let's get out of here before he thinks we are two retards..." Bra took Pan by the wrist and dragged her towards upstairs, so they could take a good shower before dinner was ready.   
  
Just some minutes later, Trunks was getting home after a long and hard day of work. He was still wearing his business suit when he entered Bra's room to look for his new laptop that his little sister always used to kidnap. But what he saw there wasn't his electronic device. Actually, it was a black haired Saiyajin girl wrapped only in a towel.  
  
"Wow! Look who's here!" he said. "You don't even look like a tomboy behind that small towel..." he completed, staring at the girl from head to toe.   
  
Enraged and blushing furiously, Pan simply forgot her current condition and advanced on him, hands tightly clenched into balls. "You'll see who is a tomboy..." she declared. 

"Pan? Don't you think you should wear some clothes first?" asked Trunks, trying to avoid her assaults.

"Yeah, but only after making a pretty damage on your monkey face!" she yelled.  
  
"Stop, Pan, you'll ruin my suit!" he told her. She just continued throwing some punches, aiming right at his face, but he easily dodged her attacks. All her efforts only resulted on her towel falling down on the floor, but that didn't make her stop. She couldn't accept the fact of him being always making fun of her. At least that was how she interpreted his usual comments.

"I'd love to kick your little butt, Panny, but not with you only on your panties..." was Trunks remark.  
  
"Bastard! Why don't you fight like a man? Are you afraid just because I'm half naked?" she smirked, expressing an air of victory and crossing her arms in front of her chest. But Trunks was proud enough not to allow himself being defeated in a battle of words. Much less to a girl. In a quick move, he took off his suit and pinned her down on the carpet, and there he started his little torturing session.  
  
"So, our little Pan wants to ruin my face..." he began, staring right into her eyes.  
  
"It's just to get you even uglier." she spat, still smirking.

"That's not what most girls say..." Trunks informed. 

"They have a bad taste." was Pan's cold reply.  
  
For a couple of seconds, they just kept eye-locked, looking at each other like two wild cats. That definitely wasn't a physical fight. The winner would simply have to succeed in embarrassing the other and that was weird. Specially because if one of them had to jump in front of the other to save each other's life, they'd do it without thinking twice, though they would never admit it. 

"Do you want to kiss me?" That was Trunks' favorite "weapon".

"No." Of all the girls, Pan was the only one that had never surrendered to his love tricks, thanks to her proud and stubborn nature. Maybe that was the reason he continued provoking her, every time he had a chance. But little did he know he was just playing with fire. 

"But I want to kiss you." he leaned down his face to catch her lips, but Pan quickly turned her head to the side.

"Don't you dare doing that or I'll scream at the top of my lungs!" she made a huge effort to push him off, but Trunks was putting all his weight on her. "Somebody heeelp!!! Trunks is trying to rape me!"  
  
Desperate and afraid that someone watched that "inappropriate" scene, specially his father, Trunks finally released the girl and helped her up. "Shhh... Don't scream Panny, I was just kidding..." he said, putting his most sheepish face and kneeling down before her. But she didn't listened to his pleas and literally kicked his butt out of the bedroom, slamming the door right at his face. 

"I hate you, and you'll pay for that!" was her last statement before grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body furiously. Her sensitive ears had caught him laughing from outside. "You think you're the best Trunks... But I'm not that weak..." she frowned.  
  
Just a few seconds later, Bra entered the room with a puzzled expression on her face. "Hey, Pan, did I hear you screaming?" she asked.  
  
"No! I mean, yes... It was just a small, pitiable, purple spider... But I already killed it." Pan said, in a threatening voice. Bra widened her big blue eyes but then nodded and walked towards the bathroom. She turned her face to Pan once more to give her some recent news. "Oh yeah, Panny. I called Goten and Marron to come here tomorrow, so we all can have a good time together at the swimming pool. And I think I'll invite Junnanagou too."  
  
"Sounds fun! Do you think he'll accept the invitation?" Pan was feeling very excited with the idea.  
  
"Is there anything I can't get from people?" asked Bra, putting her hands on her waist and stuffing her chest in a self-confident stance.  
  
The two girls started laughing and couldn't wait for the next day to come.   
  
  
To be continued soon...   


Comments: Well, first, I'm writing this fic to relieve my own stress... Because I think it's very funny when Trunks and Pan fight like dog and cat... Besides, we don't need to have always a serious plot, do we? But I'm not saying that this will be a comedy, actually it will still have a lot of romance and even mushy. I'm just beginning. See ya!   
  
  
  



	2. Stray Cats - 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I wouldn't have such an imagination...

Author notes: Sorry, gomennasai! *cries* I've been extremely busy these days but here is second chapter. I hope you like it. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

- Trunks' POV -

Well, it wasn't like I really thought Pan was a mere tomboy. Far from that. For me she had always been a very cute girl. So cute that I actually loved to call her things just to piss her off. It was so funny when she came after me yelling like mad! And man, what a punch! She's indeed Goku's and Chichi's granddaughter! So different from Marron... But oh, come on, Marron is older than Pan and she really doesn't appreciate fighting, just like my sister. I think that's why they're not so explosive like Pan... Besides, being the youngest of the group and the only female fighter among powerful Saiyajins may be a little hard for her... But I do believe she has potential.   


**Stray Cats - chapter 2**   
******************   
by Bellchan

  
The Brief's swimming pool was all surrounded by small tables decorated with tons of fruits, soft drinks and enough food to satisfy an army of demi-Saiyans, specially Trunks and Goten. The loud sound of Caribbean music also gave somewhat of a sensual and hot atmosphere to the environment.   
  
"Woo-hooo!!!" shouted an enthusiastic Goten as he jumped into the water making a big splash sound. He looked at Trunks and Pan who were sat by the edge and gave them a sheepish smile as they shot him a death-filled glare for getting all soaked.   
  
"Thank you, uncle Goten." Pan told him sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, Pan, since we're all wet why don't we join him?" suggested Trunks. The girl just nodded and followed him to the water. In a few seconds, the three of them were playing there like children, but then Trunks just had to ruin the peaceful fun...  
  
"Goten, have you heard about Pan's new fighting technique?" Trunks asked out of nowhere, making the other two black haired Saiyans look at him with a puzzled face. "She has created the incredible technique of fighting completely nak..." he said, but the enraged girl just buried his head into the water before he could finish the sentence.  
  
"Trunks, don't you dare or I'll tell him what you were trying to do with me!" she threatened, as soon as he came back to the surface.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked the even more confused Goten. "What were you trying to do with my niece?"   
  
"That's a lie! I wasn't going to do anything! Who in this world would want to do something with a tomboy like her?" Trunks replied.  
  
"Whaaat?? Now you asked for it!" said Pan through clenched teeth. Trunks just watched as she sank and disappeared for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Pan?? Oh, come on, just because you're a tomboy doesn't mean that you need to commit suicide..." he continued joking. But his laughing didn't last too long. His eyes went wide open as soon as his brain registered Pan standing on the swimming pool's edge with a familiar object in her hand. And that object was HIS bathing suit...  
  
"W-what?" Trunks touched his hip and confirmed he was the way he came to the world. Blushing furiously, he shouted at the evil looking girl. "Pan! Give it back!"  
  
"Why don't you come here and get it?" she challenged. "Come on, Trunks, show your nice butt to the world and prove that you're nothing but a pervert!"  
  
Meanwhile, Marron, Bra and Junnanagou, who were sat next to one of the fruit tables, turned their heads towards the sudden raising ki coming from the pool.   
  
"What's happening there?" asked Marron.  
  
"I think it's just Pan and Trunks flir... I mean, fighting again." Bra stated, as if it was nothing extraordinary.   
  
Back to the pool, Trunks was about to turn SSJ when he suddenly decided not to lose control because of a girl, specially Pan. Instead, an evil smirk appeared on his face as a thought came to his mind. And before Pan could see, she felt someone grabbing her foot and pulling her into the water. Knowing who was the attacker and what he wanted, she quickly buried his bathing suit deep inside hers.  
  
"Pan, don't make me get it by force. Please, be a good girl." said Trunks as soon as they came to the surface.  
  
"Why don't you try? Aren't you a pervert?" she smirked.  
  
"Fine." Without any warning, Trunks turned the girl around and held her in a tight grip with one of his arms. "I won't be a gentleman. You don't deserve it."   
  
Pan jerked her shoulders in a first attempt to get free but she was completely immobilized. Then she felt his other hand starting to slide inside her bathing suit.  
  
"Trunks, don't you dare putting your dirty hands on me!" she ordered, breathing uneasily.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan, but it was you who asked for it." he replied.  
  
"You call me tomboy but look what you're doing! You should be arrested!" said Pan, still trying to escape.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Goten as he approached the 'cat and the rat'. "Couldn't you do it in private? I think here is not an appropriate place..."  
  
"Shut up, Goten!!!" shouted Trunks and Pan at the same time. The spiky haired Saiyan just rolled his eyes and got out of the pool.   
  
"Goten, what is happening there?" asked Marron, as he came into her direction.  
  
"They're just flir... I mean, fighting." He responded, reaching one of the watermelons that were on the table.  
  
"And why don't you do something?" Marron looked at him angrily.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not a _voyeur_." He said, now advancing to the grapes.  
  
Marron widened her eyes and immediately rushed towards the pool. And what she saw was Trunks, now wearing his bathing suit, floating on the surface with a black mark surrounding one of his eyes.  
  
"Oh my God! Pan, you killed him!" yelled the blond girl. "Wait a second Trunks, I'll save you!" she said, jumping into the water. As soon as she reached him, she helped him out of the pool and pulled him into her lap, with a concerned look on her face. "Oh, Trunks, poor baby..." she said, pressing his head against her chest.   
  
"Marron, I'm suffocating..." mumbled the lavender haired man.  
  
"Oh, sorry... I'm going to take care of your wounds, don't worry dear." said Marron.  
  
'I'm going to take care of your wounds, dear...' Pan mimicked her blond friend. 'Pathetic...' she thought.  
  
While all that commotion was going on next to the pool, Goten and Bra were some meters away talking about all sort of things, since Juunanagou had decided to stay in a corner, just he and his walkman. Although he had been rebuilt, he had kept some characteristics of his old self, including his individualist behavior. However, once in a while, he peeked at a certain blue haired demi-Saiyan girl through the corner of his crystalline blue eyes.   
  
"Bra-chan..." said Goten, suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"What, Goten?" Bra gave him full attention, feeling her heart beating faster at the sound of his voice. Actually, she didn't know exactly when she had started to feel that way towards the handsome demi-Saiyan.  
  
"I'd like to tell you something... Something I haven't told even Trunks..." he began, staring at the floor.  
  
"What is it?" asked Bra, looking curiously at him.   
  
"I'm... I'm in love with... Marron." He confessed. That sudden statement just sent daggers to Bra's heart, but she had managed not to show him her shocked expression. Gathering all her strength and giving a deep breath, she began to speak.   
  
"But... Goten, she likes my brother..." she told him.  
  
"Yeah, but Trunks likes my niece." He informed.  
  
"And Pan likes... oh, whatever..." Bra said. "Goten, are you sure you are in love with her?" the demi-Saiyan girl couldn't believe in what he had just confessed her. His silent nod was his only response.   
  
"I understand, Goten." she spat. "We can't control our feelings." the girl just gave him a weak smile and stood up.  
  
"Bra-chan, are you okay?" Goten asked, completely clueless about what was happening with his friend.  
  
"Yes. I'll just exercise my legs... I've been sitting on my butt all day..." Bra informed him. Then, she just walked some meters away and when nobody seemed to be looking at her she took off to the sky. Indeed, no one had noticed her leaving, except Juunanagou. His eyes had been following her small retreating form.   
  
Just a few minutes later, Bra could be found sitting on a swing of a small, desert park. She had a single tear running down her porcelain cheeks. But she quickly wiped it away, after all she also had her pride, she was Vegeta's daughter and nobody could see her crying. Then, she lifted her head and widened her eyes as she saw a strange looking woman coming into her direction.   
  
"Hello, pretty girl." said the woman. "May I see your future?"   
  
"Are you a fortune-teller?" asked Bra. The old woman just smiled and extended her hand at the young girl. Curious to know what the woman could say, Bra simply offered her right hand.   
  
"Hmm... Interesting..." the woman began. "A see a very handsome man with black hair in your life." She informed.  
  
"A handsome man... with black hair? Yes, it's true! He's my brother's best friend." Bra said.   
  
"And I also see much love, desire and... fear." The woman continued. "But you'll learn that you're stronger than you think..." and with that, she walked away, leaving a confused Bra behind.  
  
"What did she mean?" Bra asked herself. But it didn't take too long until she saw a familiar figure landing right in front of her.   
  
"Why did you come here? Did you follow me?" she asked him, in a rough manner.  
  
"Why would I follow you? I have more interesting things to do." He responded. "And you should stop acting like a little kid and go back home."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? And I don't want to come back home right now." complained the girl.  
  
"Do as you wish. Bye." He said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Hey, Juu-kun! Wait!" Bra stood up and kept staring at him expectantly. "I'm sorry, I was just a little nervous..." she tried to apologize. Juunanagou stopped and then turned his face at her again.  
  
"You aren't angry with me, are you?" she asked. But he didn't say anything. He just approached her and gently scooped her up in his arms before levitating in the air.   
  
"W-What are you doing? I told you I don't wanna go home." Bra was quite surprised, but even so she wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing at the thought of them being so close.

"Fine." He whispered, floating higher and higher, until they could see the entire city.

"Where are we going?" the blue haired girl was amazed at how far from the ground they were, and if she didn't know how to fly she would probably be in a panic state...   
  
"To have a little fun. May I kidnap you for a while?" he asked her. It was the first time, since he could remember, that he asked someone's permission to do whatever he wanted to.  
  
"Wow, I was never kidnapped before! Hmm, why not?" she chuckled, resting her head on the jinzouningen's warm chest. And she also could hear his strong heart beating. It was strange, but she suddenly caught herself feeling extremely comfortable in his arms.  
  
"Just relax. I'll give you something you'll never forget." He told her, smirking. Then, the handsome cyborg tightened his grip around the small girl and took off to the blue sky at a high speed, making her scream in excitement.   
  
"Juu-kun!!! You're going too faaaaaast!!!" the demi-Saiyan girl closed her eyes tightly and just surrendered to that incredible sensation... 

  
There's more to come...   


Comments: Hmm... I wonder what Juu-kun is up to... A candy to the one who figure out! :)    
  
  
  



End file.
